


Christmas in Providence

by QueenPlatypus



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, F/M, Family Dinners, Fluff, Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPlatypus/pseuds/QueenPlatypus
Summary: After his father makes it clear he doesn't want his son to visit him alone for Christmas, Ethan invites a certain resident.Set sometime in OH2
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 16





	Christmas in Providence

Whenever he wasn’t working on Christmas day, Ethan Ramsey would head down to Providence and spend the day with his father. The whole thing allowed him to take a break from the Bostonian atmosphere for a few hours: which he would be grateful for, at some times. For example, last year, going back to Providence gave him some time to gather his thoughts about a certain intern he couldn’t seem to stop thinking about whatever he did. Of course, there was also the whole situation with Naveen, but for some reason… Hailey Fisherman took a greater amount of space in his mind.

A year later, he still had the chance to not work on Christmas day. This time only… His father requested he brought her along.

“Dad, I’m not sure she…”

“You know she’d be willing to come.”

“Yes, but…”

“But nothing. If she’s not on my doorstep when you are, you are staying out.”

“… Fine.”

At times like these, being her boss actually came with some perks. He was able to free her schedule from Christmas day, since she was technically working, and ask Naveen personally to cover for her. Of course, he had a knowing smile, but he didn’t say anything. That changed when the resident was made aware of this sudden change, though.

“So… Naveen just told me I don’t work on Christmas anymore?”

“Indeed.” He answered.

“And that… you made it happen? Care to explain?” She asked, a grin on her face and her arms crossed.

Ethan looked up to her, no longer being attentive on what he had been doing.

“I suppose you don’t have any more plans for Christmas?”

“That depends… Did you have something in mind?” She asked, innocently.

“If I say yes… What do you think of it?”

“I think that I’m curious to know why the Ethan Ramsey wants my company on such… day.”

He nods, getting up to face her.

“I want you to come to Providence with me. And spend… Christmas with me and my father. That is, if…”

“I’d love to.” She answered with a smile.

He smiled to, mirroring her.

“Good. I’ll pick you up at three.”

A few days later, he was indeed waiting for her outside her door. He knocked once before the door opened up on her in her underwear. His eyes widened.

“Don’t worry, I’ll dress up. But I wasn’t sure if I had to wear chic attire or a casual one. I wanted to see how you’d be.” She said, pointing out his usual clothing.

She opened up the door wider, inviting him in as she headed back in her room to get changed. She didn’t take long, but he was able to check out the few decorations her and her roommates put up. She grabbed her stuff, which included a gift bag, and followed him to his car, where they headed towards Providence.

“So… I have something for you and your father. I hope it’s not too much?”

“Of course not. I’m sure my father will be touched by your attention.”

“What about you? I have something for you too.”

He smiled.

“I’ll wait until I see it.”

“Okay, suit yourself.”

The drive to Providence had been short: the roads weren’t that busy (which was surprising), the snow had been taken off and both of them talked all the while. When Ethan parked the car in front of the house, she placed her hand on his.

“I’m so glad to be here.”

“I’m glad you’re here too.”

She giggled, a smile musing on her face before she turned to open the door. He followed her, stepping with her to his childhood home’s door and pressing a finger on the doorbell. Almost instantly, they were greeted by the happy face of his father.

“Ah, you’re finally here! Come in, come in! It’s freezing out there!”

“Thank you for the invitation, Mr. Ramsey! I brought something for you.”

“Oh, thank you! I’ll open it later. And by the way, you can call me Alan, we’ve known each other long enough to no longer use such formal callings.”

“Duly noted!”

Once the gift bag was settled at the bottom of the tree, the three of them went in the living room, where Alan poured them each a glass of wine. They chatted for a bit before he put on a movie, telling them he needed to check on the food.

When it was ready, the three of them moved to the kitchen, where they shared a stuffed turkey along with potatoes: something simple, yet still good. The discussion was mostly handled by Hailey and Alan, with Ethan only sometimes jumping in to add something. After they shared dessert, an exquisite chocolate cake, Hailey excused herself to go to the bathroom, leaving the two men alone at the table. With her gone, Alan turned to his son, a sly grin on his face.

“What is it?”

“I really like Hailey, you know? She’s great.”

“I feel like there is something else you want to say. So… Why don’t you cut to the chase?”

“Just a matter of observation. I haven’t seen you this happy in… years. Surely, she must be really special.”

“I…”

Alan smiled, understanding.

“You don’t need to tell me anything. But, for both of your sakes… I hope you figure it out. But mostly… I hope you give yourself a chance.”

Ethan wanted to ask what he meant, but at the same time, Hailey came back with her usual easygoing smile. Alan didn’t press the issue he brought up, but it had been enough to make his son question himself.

As the night started to settle more clearly, it was now the time for the gifts. Alan went first, offering his son a bottle of his favorite scotch and a box of chocolates to Hailey. She thanked him with a hug, already opening the box and munching on one of the little squares. But then, she went under the tree to hand the host the bag. She eyed Ethan.

“I’ll give you yours when we’re back in Boston, is that okay?”

“Of course.”

“Good.”

The two doctors reported their attention towards the older man, watching him take out the two scented candles she had bought for him.

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t sure what you liked, so I decided to go with a classic. I still hope you like it.”

“I do. I appreciate the thought, thank you, Hailey.”

A few thanks and the sharing of the things they were grateful for later, the two doctors had to get back to Boston. Ethan wrapped his dad into a hug, followed by Hailey. Alan watched the two of them at the step until they were both back in the car. The drive back was mostly silent, Hailey being slightly tired and taking a short nap. To let her rest properly, Ethan turned the music lower: needing it to keep concentrated in the darkness, but not wanting to disturb her slumber more than necessary.

Parking once more in front of her building, he gently shook her to wake her up, pressing his lips to her temple.

“We’re back, wake up.”

She moaned before stretching, opening her eyes slowly.

“What time is it?” She asked.

“One. It’s Boxing Day.”

She chuckled, rolling her eyes before unbuckling her belt.

“I still have your gift. Can you come up?”

“Sure. Not for long, though. We both have work tomorrow.”

They headed to her apartment and she guided him to her room silently, carefully making sure not to wake any of her roommates. She closed the door behind her, than went into her closet, taking out an unwrapped box.

“It might sound… A tad ridiculous, but… Merry Christmas, Ethan.”

She opened it, revealing one single pen. Only, his name was engraved on it: ‘Dr. Ethan F. Ramsey.’ His brow shot up.

“First thing… I thought I already told you what my middle name was?”

“You did, but you also said ‘I guess freaking works too’, so…”

He smiled, taking the pen into his hand, bringing it into the light.

“Also… You can fill it endlessly when there is no more ink, you’ll just need to buy it, but…”

“I like it.”

He looked down at her.

“Thank you.”

She blushed, her smile only growing. But then, he settled the pen back, reaching for his pocket, which surprised her.

“As a matter of fact… I also have something for you. Can you close your eyes for a few seconds?”

“Sure?”

She did as she was told and Ethan took out a blue box. He opened it, revealing to the room the necklace he got her: a silver chain with a sun pendant. Going behind her, he gently pushed her ponytail aside on one shoulder. He untied the chain, keeping the two extremities between his fingers as he brought his hands before her to tie it up again behind her neck. He let the pendant drop before kissing the back of her head.

“Merry Christmas, Hailey.” He whispered.

She took it as her cue to open her eyes. Her hands flew to the necklace, bringing the sun pendant close enough to be able to see it. Then, she walked to stop in front of the mirror, watching it with a smile.

“It’s beautiful… Thank you.”

She turned to him.

“Can I ask why a sun, though?”

“Because you are bright.”

She burst out in laughter, immediately stopping upon remembering her roommates were all asleep.

“I didn’t take you for someone who makes puns! That was a good one, Ethan.”

“I admit I didn’t think of it… But anyway, yes I meant bright in the sense that you are smart, but not only.”

She frowned, growing more curious.

“What do you mean?”

“I…”

He sighed.

“How can I say that… Ever since you came into my life you just… brought in something else. You… In a sense… You brought light into it. You’re like… a ray of sunshine shining upon the dark night of my life. What I’m trying to say is…”

“Ethan.”

He stopped talking. She grinned, closing the distance between them and settling her hands on his cheeks.

“I hope you write more improvised poetry with the pen I gifted you. Because… I enjoy it very much.”

“Is that so?”

“Oh yeah. And for that… I might have another gift after all.”

“Really? How generous of you.”

She chuckled.

“I believe I’m also doing myself a favor, but… I’ll let you be the judge of it.”

She pressed her lips on his, making his eyes close shut. Shivering, he wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her even closer as he returned the kiss, slowly, taking all his time to savor it. The warmth, the feeling of their lips connected, the taste of her tongue, the scent coming from her hair. Her hands traveled up to the back of his head, tugging at his hair as she deepened the kiss, getting even closer to him than she already was.

When they separated, he kept his forehead pressed on hers, his eyes closed. But then, he initiated the kiss once more when he figured out he didn’t quite get enough of her. At this point, he had no idea if he could ever achieve such a thing, but he didn’t care. She was all that mattered, and he wished he had been able to see it sooner.

“Stay with me tonight. I want to wake up next to you.”

“I didn’t want to impose, but… Yes.”

She grinned, but wasted no time in kissing him again, which he gladly returned.

Christmas day was over, but the two of them were only getting started.


End file.
